Arnold and Helga- Dreams Don't Always Stay Dreams
by redhairdream
Summary: Arnold gets back from vacation with a surprise
1. Chapter 1

Helga and Arnold chapter one

Helga sighed, staring at the picture taped to the inside of her favorite book. It was a picture of Arnold of course, like it would actually be anyone else. Helga has been in love with Arnold since she was in kindergarten, ever since he was the only one to notice she was standing outside the preschool in the pouring rain. Yeah it seems silly but Helga couldn't help herself. So as everyone got older or moved away in some cases Helga changed herself and her ways, hoping to get Arnold's attention. Helga was much nicer and her hair finally grew out to long blond hair that flowed down her back. She also got rid of the pink dress in exchange for normal jeans, shorts, and shirts. The change worked, getting his attention, but not the way she was truly hoping. Arnold, who was always nice to her but always a little distant, finally took notice. And now as the result, they were the best of friends, besides Phoebe of course.

"Helga! Dinners ready dear. Come eat." Closing the book Helga placed it on the bookshelf in the exact middle, and went downstairs to eat dinner. Smiling warmly at her youngest daughter Miriam placed the plate of steak potatoes and green beans down on the table. "Are you ready for senior year Helga?" Helga grimaced slightly but didn't bother pointing out that she had asked her his just a few hours ago.

"Kind of not really. Everything is gonna be weird since Harold, Stinky, and Eugene moved away. I don't know. I guess we will find out tomorrow." Harold had moved to somewhere in Indiana, Stinky had moved to the west coast and believe it or not Eugene graduated early and is in college somewhere overseas.

"Oh that's right, they moved at the beginning of the summer right? That's too bad. I'm sure you'll miss them dear." Helga didn't bother correcting her. She hasn't actually spoken to those three in years. Three at least. After dinner Helga finished the dishes, as she does every night before finally getting ready for bed.

…...

Helga grimaced and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock blaring in her ear. School, gross. After a long hot shower to wake herself up, Helga brushed and dried her hair. Staring into her closet Helga decided on a casual outfit of jean shorts, converse and a pink v-neck shirt with a tiny useless pocket. Finally to top it off Helga pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on some basic foundation, lip gloss and eyeliner. Helga grabbed her pullover and her backpack before going down to eat a quick breakfast.

Miriam grimaced at Helga's choice of a simple bagel but she didn't have time for anything else. Phoebe and Arnold would be there soon to pick her up for school. Helga had taken longer in the shower this morning than she normally would have. For the most part it was to wake up, Helga hadn't exactly had to wake up this early in the morning for a few months now. Another small part of her though was nervous to see Arnold. Arnold and his grandparents had gone on vacation for the summer, having only gotten back a few days ago. "Bye dear. Have a good day at school."

Helga's heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. Has he changed? She sure hoped not. Helga didn't want him to change one bit. A car honked startling her out of her thoughts. Helga nearly fainted on the spot when she saw Arnold grinning at her from the passenger seat of Phoebes car. Arnold had grown into his head and it didn't look as large as it used to but just right. Helga stilled like to tease him occasionally though. "Football head. Your back from vacation." Helga commented as she climbed into the backseat. Arnold grinned at her through the mirror

"Sure am. How was your summer Helga?"

"Eh. Could have been better, could have been worse. Can't complain though." Helga's heart finally settled into place, knowing Football Head was back where he belonged. Home.

"So Arnold. How was your vacation? Did you see anything cool?" Phoebe asked from the drivers seat. Phoebe was much of he same, short pixy like black hair, and a sweet innocent attitude.

Arnold grinned at Helga again making her heart flutter. "Eh. Could have been better, could have been worse. Can't complain though." Arnold shifted, leaning forward to dig something out of his backpack. "Helga, I got something for you. While I was on vacation. Here." Arnold passed Helga a simple white gift-bag about the size of the palm of her hand.

"Arnold? What is it?"

Blushing, he shook his head. "Just open it." Sighing with nervousness Helga lifted a small gray velvet like box. Helga's heart-rate sped up even though common sense told her I wasn't anything expensive or particularly special. He was just being a good friend is all. Opening the box with a snap, Helga's breath caught. It was a necklace. A thins silver chain held a small Irish dream catcher with a Celtic knot in the center. Helga didn't know what to say, but by that time they were at the school and phoebe was parking her car in the spot nearest to her.

"Ok, Helga, give it here. I wanna see it. Please?" I passed her the gray box still in shock. It was beautiful. Phoebe gasped. "This is gorgeous!"

" I..uh..found it in a small shop while I was we were on tour. Its handmade. Non other like it. If you look closely you can see a small inscription on the back in the bottom." Arnold was blushing furiously which confused Helga. What could he possibly be embarrassed about? Glancing down at the necklace she noticed the inscription Arnold was talking about. It wasn't just at the bottom though. It was all around the back of the dream catcher. It read "Let me be the one that dances through your dreams"

_ Arnold is back from vacation and apparently has done a lot of thinking about Helga. What kind of thinking? And does the gift mean anything? Or was it just a friendly gesture?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok here's chapter two, I hope you like:) and please if you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms the please post them in the reviews, I will consider everything:) I cold use all the help. Thank you _

Arnold and Helga chapter 2

"_Let me be the one to dance through your dreams"_

Arnold took the necklace from Phoebe, taking it out of the box. "May I?" Helga nodded and moved her ponytail out of the way. Arnold stood behind her and placed the necklace around her throat. Helga shivered , but quickly suppressed it at the feel of his fingers gliding over her neck to clasp the chain.

"Um. Thanks Football Head. That's was pretty cool of you. We'd better get to class before we're late." Phoebe and Helga had first period together, but Arnold had first period down the hall, so Helga had a few minutes to talk to Phoebe before class actually started.

"Helga, what do you make of that?" Phoebe grinned from ear to ear at Helga. Phoebe knew what was really between the two. She couldn't understand how they were so oblivious of each other. Well, Phoebe knew Helga was in love with Arnold. Has been since pre-school. Phoebe shook off her thoughts and payed attention to what Helga was saying.

"Think of what? The necklace? It was nothing." Sighing, Helga took her seat, making Phoebe shake her head in dismay. Class started as usual with practice questions on the overhead projector and the typical whispering amongst the other kids. A conversation in the corner of the classroom caught Phoebes attention.

"Have you _seen_ what he got her? Its gorgeous! I give up Rhonda. He's not gonna ever notice me. Charlie's been trying to get my attention. He is really sweet."

"Are you sure Lila? I mean you've liked him almost as long as Helga has."

Lila shook her head. "Yeah I'm sure. Besides, I'm not gonna make him do something he doesn't wanna do. I'm oh so sure that would make me a terrible person" Rhonda snorted but didn't comment. Hmmm. Interesting. Rhonda wasn't a bad person per say, but she believed in going after what she wanted, until she was one hundred percent sure she can't have it. At the very least Rhonda didn't trample people to get what she wanted. At least Phoebe believed so. After class Phoebe and Helga walked to their lockers, luckily side by side, to switch out their books.

"Hey Helga. How was class?" Arnold leaned against the lockers next to Helga, a small smile on his face.

"Pretty boring. You'd think a teacher would teach different levels of math differently, but no. He's still the same as ever." Helga shook he head . "What class do you have next?" Helga had Psychology next, which had surprised her when she first saw her schedule. Its definitely not a class she expected to have till college.

"Ummm," He pulled out his schedule, his blonde hair falling in his eyes a little. "Psychology. In 105." After they all got their books, Phoebe took off for her history class, the opposite direction of Helga and Arnold. "So do you think this class will be any good?"

"Maybe. I might actually know if your as nice as you act Football Head. No one can be_ that_ nice." Helga grinned and bumped shoulders to soften what she said to a joke. She was only half joking though, Helga truly wanted to know if he was as sweet as she believed. Because if he was, she knew she would never be able to move on, which sucked 'cause Helga knew Arnold didn't see her like that at all.

"Helga? You ok? You don't look to happy all of a sudden."

"Um yeah, I fine. Got lost in my thoughts is all. Now c'mon Football Head, we're gonna be late."

…...

"Alright class, it's time for me to dig into your teenage minds. An no I cant read your thouhts so I cant reveal your secret crushes people." Helga winced, that statement was a little too close to home. "Ok. Now I want you to turn to the person next to you. Now think about something they don't know about you. I don't suggest it be too personal or complicated, none of us are Houdini's."

Helga turned to Arnold, since everyone else already had a partner.

"Alright, now here's a tip you have to make eye contact. Eye contact is very important. Next, you need to check for anything, like twitching, blushing. Are they slouching 'cause their tired? Are they smiling, frowning? Is the smile fake or real? On a piece of notebook paper I want you all to write down every last detail you think is relevant to their emotions, only after studying them for one whole minute. Starting now."

Helga kept her emotions in check, or she hoped she was, all the while studying Arnold. His green eyes were very slightly hooded, almost perceptibly so and his head was tilted to the side in consideration. Helga nearly sighed but restrained herself, not wanting to do anything to reveal herself. A few minutes later, the teacher announced time was up and to put pencils down. Helga sighed immensely relieved. Passing the papers up to the teacher we waited silently as he glanced briefly at each paper. After a minute or so he grinned. "Well isn't this interesting." The teacher glanced between Helga and Arnold. " Don't worry, I don't reveal everyone's secrets." The teacher waggled his eyebrows before continuing with class, which was thankfully not anywhere nearly as stressful as the first few minutes. For the rest of the class Mr. Monroe picked out random features from random students work and discussed what it could represent and what it could possibly be hiding.

After class Rhonda, who had been in psychology also, caught up to Arnold and Helga who were making their way to switch out their books. "So Helga. Do you know what that was about?" Rhonda had changed a little bit over the years, got a little meaner, let her hair grow out. She wasn't too mean bu she had her moments.

"What was what about?" Helga shifted nervously. What was she getting on at?

"Oh you know? I mean, it was obviously your paper Mr. Monroe was looking at. Yet maybe it was Arnold's." Helga raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Rhonny? Are you ok? There was at least twenty papers in that stack. It could have been anyone's paper. Besides Rhonda, I don't have anything to hide."

"Oh really now? We've all got secrets, unibrow." Helga hated that nickname. She got rid of the unibrow years ago. "And I'm going to find out what yours is, so don't get too comfortable huh?" Rhonda pranced away a content grin gracing her features.

_ Will Rhonda figure out Helga's secret? Does Arnold have a secret of his own?And if so will Rhonda use it against them? _


	3. Chapter 3

_ Here's chapter 3 finally, sorry I had school, but I hope you like the turn out:) I was actually stuck at a road block for a while before an idea struck. Read and review, thanks:)_

Helga and Arnold chapter 3

"_We all have secrets, unibrow. And I'm going to find out what yours is."_

Helga paced, phone plastered to her ear. "Phoebe what do I do? Arnold didn't say anything! He just froze! Phoebe, what if she's just messing with me? What if she already knows and is just trying to make me sweat!" Helga kept pacing, her thoughts flashed back to earlier right after Rhonda walked away.

_ Helga stood quiet, eyes wide. Turning to look at Arnold for help, she noticed he stood frozen, expression blank. Finally he turned to look at her confused. "Helga? What is she talking about?"_

_ "I..uh.. I don't know. Maybe shes gone off the deep end. C'mon were gonna be late."_

"Phoebe! What do I do? She almost caused Arnold to find out!" Helga stopped pacing and began chewing on her fingernails.

"Would that be such a bad thing Helga? How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? It may take the pressure off your chest." Phoebe spoke, her usual calm self, even calming Helga down a bit.

"But how do you know he_ does_ feel the same way, Phoebs? What if things get awkward? He'll never wanna face me again. I mean c'mon Phoebe. Its me. Not someone like Lila" Helga collapsed on her bed feeling defeated. " What do I have that she wants? And why wouldn't she just ask?"

"Maybe she want's Arnold, Helga. Would you really give him up so easily?"

Helga frowned. Phoebe had a point. Giving him up was the last thing Helga wanted to do. " I wouldn't really have a choice now would I Phoebes? It's not like he actually sees m-"

"HELGA. Would you stop being so blind! Everyone can see it but you two. You need to open your eyes before you crash and burn. And take Arnold down with you!" Helga stayed silent, completely surprised at Phoebes outburst. "Helga... I am so sorry...i did not mean to yell at you like that.."

"Its ok, Phoebes. I gotta get some sleep OK? Ill see you tomorrow OK?"

"Ok.. Your not mad are you?"

"No phoebes, I told you its ok." The girls said their good-nights before hanging up. Before Helga went to bed she opened her favorite book to peer at his picture for a few minutes. It was actually a picture of her and Arnold both. It was the ninth grade and Arnold, who had by then grown at least a half a foot taller her ( he was now a full foot and done growing. Hopefully) and he had his arm around her, grinning happily. It was the day they had gotten an A+ on a special science project and the teacher wanted to take a pic. She ended up sending a copy to each of us, and Helga never figured out what Arnold had done with his. Before she could allow a tear to land on the picture, or even contemplate why she was crying in the first place, Helga closed the book and got ready for bed.

…...

Helga couldn't find out. If Rhonda told her, Helga would never speak to him again, things would get so awkward and he didn't want that at all!He stared at a picture of them from freshman year, taken after they got an A+ on a project, before putting it back in the chest at the foot of his bed. Arnold groaned in frustration, pacing the floor of his room, the nervousness not letting him stand still and actually think about what to do. But what was Rhonda talking about when she referred to Helga? Does Helga have something to hide also? About ready to pull his hair out with frustration Arnold decided to distract himself. So he picked a random book of the book shelf, slipped a random movie in the DVD player and proceeded to attempt to have a normal afternoon.

…...

_"Im glad you came around, Football Head. I was starting to wonder."_

_ "Glad I came around? Your the one who's loved me nearly my who life. It was you who had to come around."_

_ Helga sighed and gave in, not really wanting to argue with him, instead leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways"_

_ "And besides, I never came around. Why would I want to?" Helga gasped, heart pounding. "I don't want to date a bully, Helga"_

_ "But I'm not! I've changed!"_

_ Arnold laughed. "It doesn't matter. I will never lov..."_

Helga shot out of bed gasping for breath. That was the worst thing she had ever experienced. Helga wiped at the tears running down her cheek before getting out of bed to make herself look presentable. Twenty minutes later, with the dream pushed to the far back of her mind and forcefully locked in a chain covered steel box, Helga picked out an outfit of converse_, _a simple purple v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. After applying foundation to hide her puffy sleep deprived eyes, Helga grabbed a bagel and her bags to wait outside on the front steps.

Just as Arnold pulled up in a beat up pickup truck, Helga got a text from Phoebe telling her she was sick and had to stay home for the day. Helga sent her well wishes before sighing and climbing into his truck. "Phoebe is sick." Helga frowned. Arnold's voice sounded kind of different, but she couldn't quite point out how.

"I know. She just texted me." Arnold nodded, staying silent. Absentmindedly, Helga reached up and began twirling the necklace Arnold had given her, between her fingers.

"Helga? You feeling OK?" Arnold glanced sideways at her before focusing on the road again.

"I'm fine Football Head. Just upset stomach is all." Helga frowned at herself. She thought she was hiding it a lot better. Guess not. The day was weird without Phoebe around, things being a little quieter than usual. Through out the the day Helga would grimace, noticing Rhonda smirking knowingly at her. Has she found out so soon? That can't be possible Helga, she scolded herself. Helga wished she had the courage to actually tell him how he felt. I mean, she has told him once before when she helped him and Gerald save the neighborhood. Helga was never really sure what had possessed her to actually kiss him. But they had agreed to let it go and so they have.

"Hey Helga? Can you help me with something after school at the boarding house? Grandpa needs help with something and it takes more than two people, and everyone else is busy today. Do you mind?" Arnold watched Helga for a minute, head tilted to the side curiously

"Sure. Whats it he needs help with?" Helga grinned, happy with a little more time with him

"He's moving some furniture around and cant do it himself, 'cause of his back." So that's how she found herself an hour later, listening to Grandpa order them to put what where.

"C'mon grandpa! We've had it so many different ways you might as will keep it the way it was before." Arnold wiped the sweat off his forehead, forcing Helga to notice his t-shirt sticking to his chest just a little. It's a good thing I like to stay in shape, Helga thought to herself.

"OK, OK we'll keep it the same. Pookie's not gonna like it." After mumbling a quiet thank you, Grandpa left the two to put the room back together.

" Well that was a good workout, if for nothing else." Arnold laughed softly at the comment

"C'mon, we gotta go get cleaned up. You might as well stay for dinner. We're having pot roast for dinner, with carrots and small potatoes." So that's what smelled good the whole time. Helga grinned just as her stomach rumbled with hunger. A few minutes later Arnold handed her a pair of gray sweats and a simple black t-shirt. "Here. I'm gonna take a shower then it's all yours. Grandma can do the laundry so you have your clothes before you leave." After handing Helga a towel from the hall closet Arnold disappeared into the bathroom.

With nothing left to do Helga decided to snoop through Arnold's room. Although he still lived in the same room he always ad, it had changed up a bit over the years. Along one wall on the wall of shelves he had a lot of different books, though he still had that old alarm clock shaped like his head, Helga was always fond of. Helga was lost in thought when the door closing startled her out of her thoughts. Helga looked up, her eyes widening as she saw what Arnold was doing. He had his towel very close to dropping from his waist. He stared at her eyes wide. "Uhhhh..." Helga stood frozen. "Oh no..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok sorry it took a bit you guys, but here it is:) Chapter 4 hope you guys like it, read and review:) Thanks! _

Arnold and Helga chapter 4

I stared at Helga totally mortified. I wasn't even paying attention, assuming that she would have left the room for a bit. Arnold still held the towel shut for the most part, too frozen to tie it back, or say anything for that matter. They have never, NEVER been in this kind of situation before. Helga stood frozen, her cheeks a flame red and her eyes open wide. "Helga..shower is free... plenty of hot water." Seriously Arnold? That's the first thing you say? Arnold frowned. It's not like he could think of anything else to say, in this situation. Mumbling something under her breath Helga grabbed the clothes Arnold gave her and the towel before rushing to the bathroom

…...

Oh my God... Helga turned the water to cold, mortified. She was hoping that the cold water would cool her off. And yes she was also mortified to note that besides her first thought of "oh no.." her second thought was "drop the towel." Helga's cheeks turned a furious red before she jumped in the shower, hissing at the coldness of it. She just couldn't believe that had happened. What if he hadn't noticed her in time? If he had noticed her _after_ he dropped the towel? Finally after a seemingly long cold shower Helga slowly dressed in the sweats and black shirt Arnold had provided her with. Blushing slightly, Helga sniffed the shirt and sighed in pleasure.

A few minutes later, with dry hair Helga followed the smell of pot roast down the stairs and into the kitchen where Arnold was tasting the juice from the pot roast. "That's great grandma, as always."

"Of course it is. We gotta impress your girlfriend somehow." I blushed almost as bad as I had earlier, and cleared my throat. Dinner was pretty nice after that, and Helga told them it had tasted amazing, which of course it had. By the time dinner was over, it was near time for Helga to go home and finish her homework, despite how much she truly wanted to stay.

"I'll walk you home Helga. It's too dark to walk home on your own." The walk home was slightly awkward, them having developed a routine of glancing at each other, then their cheeks would turn red before glancing away again. Arnold left Helga at her front door with a slight wave and a 'see you tomorrow, Helga.'

"Oh hello dear, how was your day with your friend?" a few seconds later Miriam wandered into the kitchen without waiting for a reply, which was perectly fine with Helga. Miriam never paid much attention anyways, so it's not tlike she will remember even speaking to Helga in a few hours as it is. Helga raced upstairs to her room, her phone already dialing Phoebe.

"Hello? Helga? Whats the matter? Are you ok?" Phoebes voice was very slightly scratchy, making Helga worry fir her.

"First things first, Phoebes. How are you? Are you going to school tomorrow? It was so weird not having you at school."

" I'm fine Helga. Yes I'm coming to school, now whats up? You had to have had a reason to call me."

"You'll never believe.." Helga proceeded to explain the entire evening at Arnold's house, not leaving out a single detail. The phone line stayed silent for a minute before Helga heard quiet laughter.

"Oh dear." Phoebes quiet laughter slowly turned into hoots of laughter. " Oh Helga, this is priceless!" Phoebes laughter continued loud and infectious.

"Phoebes! This isn't funny! He was practically naked! I don't know how I'm gonna face him tomorrow. And jeez the sight. Phoebe I had to take a freezing shower..." This made Phoebe howl with laughter. OK Helga had to admit that it was kind funny.

"I am so sorry Helga, but you have to admit the situations you get yourself into are just getting better and better."

"Yeah, yeah phoebes, enjoy it while you can. Now how are you and Gerald doing? Have you even asked him out yet?" Helga knew phoebe hadn't but she hoped that bring Gerald up to her best friend occasionally would get her butt into gear. Doesn't seem to have worked yet.

"Oh. Well, no. I haven't." Helga culd practically hear the blush coming from phoebes over the line.

"C'mon Pheebs! You gotta get a move on! Someone else is gonna snatch him up before you can even blink."

"Oh, Helga. How could I do that? I don't deserve him" helga could her the sadness in Phoebe voice, but couldnt understand why.

"Phoebe, that's a load b.s and you know it. If your truly worried about his reaction, write him a note so you dont have to see his face till after class or something."

"But Helga-"

"Tell you what Pheebs. If you write Gerald a note or ask him out in the next couple of days then...then..." Helga paused for a minute thinking. Then she realized there was nly one way to get Phoebe to follow through and ask Gerald out. So she sucked in a sharp breath and said in a rush "Then i'll ask Arnold out on a date."

Phoebe gasped. "Helga! Are you sure? Wait! Dont answer that, of curse your sure." She squealed before continuing." Oh Helga we could all go on a double date! That is if Gerald agrees.."

"What do you mean IF he agrees? Of course he will Phoebe! You guys will be so great together." Helga purposefully ignored the fact that she now pretty much HAD to ask Arnold out. But if she knew Phoebe well enough she would bring it up in three...two...one.

"Well Helga, I happen to think you and Arnold would make a cute couple. I mean you've been best friends since what.. the seventh grade when you decided to get your act together? Do you remember that day?

Hela sighed. She sure did.

…...

_Helga was stomping down the hallway as usual, scowling at anyone who dared raise an eyebrow at her. Today Arnold and Helga had to start on some art project together, which although she was secretly pleased, Helga didnt want to do this project 'cause it just meant another opportunity for someone to find out her secret._

_ Later in the only class she had with him, Arnold approached her wearily."Hey Helga Have you thought of what you wanted to paint for our project? Remember the teacher wanted both paintings to go hand in hand" A picture of her and Arnold walking hand I hand flashed in her mind before she could stop it._

_ "Of course I have football head. The only thing I could think of were portraits." And so they got together after school, having decided to meet up in the park. As they were painting something had happened to Arnolds paint causing it to spill all over Helgas baggy shirt and black jeans._

_ "Helga! I am so sorry! I dont know what happened! I thought they were secure enough!"_

_ "What the HELL?" Without any thought what so ever, and out of completely missplaced anger, Helga screeched and shoved arnold to the ground. When, instead of his usual look of 'really?', a look of anger crossed his face Helga realized she might have just pushed him a little too far._

_ "That's IT, Helga." Arnold shoved himself off the ground and advanced on her, fury lighting his eyes. "I have tried to be nothing but nice to you for YEARS, and yet you continue to treat me like this. I'M DONE. After this project I want absolutly NOTHING to do with you. I'm done trying. I always thought you were better than that." Arnold grabbed his supplies and marched off._

_ What have I done. T home helga paced and thought for hours. What to do, how to fix this. Then it hit her. She had to become _nice. _Helga set out on a mission. First she had her sister Olga, who just happened to be visiting, pluck her unibrow into two thin eyebrows. Then she had her sisters help in organizing a simple outfit, something different that her dark baggy clothes, of a white and pnk stripped v-neck fitted shirt, jean shorts and a white pair of converse. Then after she brushed out her hair deciding to let it fall down her back for once, Helga sat down with pen and paper and wrote a long letter expressing how sorry she and ho she realized she needed to change. Little did Helga know that that was going to e the beginning of a long and close friendship._

…_..._

_ "_Helga!" Phoebe shouted. Helga shook her head out of the memory.

"Sorry Pheebs. Lost in thought."

" So do you promise? Are you gonna do it?" Phoebe stayed quiet, a little unsure of what Helga would say.

"Yeah, Pheebs. I promise I will. If you ask Gerald out on a date, I will ask Arnold out on a date too" Helga's heart pounded. She knew it was likely shed have to fallow through.

Phoebe squeeled. " Yay! We are gonna go on a double date!" Helga sighed and said goodnight. What had she gotten herself into? This just couldnt end well. Not after what happened earlier...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok you guys, here's the next chapter. BTW if you still believe in cuties then you should just stop reading the story right now because i'm warning you things are getting pretty interesting. And i'm telling you now, there will be more... plus some ;) read and review please:) thanks_

Arnold and Helga chapter 5

Helga paced, her mind racing. Phoebe had done it. She had even managed to ask him out IN PERSON, in front of everyone. And Phoebe wants Helga to DO THE SAME. How was she supposed to do that? Ask the boy shes loved since she was three, out on a date in front of everyone! Everyone knew Arnold just wasn't interested in Helga like that! Hello! She used to be the school bully. Helga was nervous, extremely nervous. It was only gonna be a few minutes before phoebe and Arnold picked her up to go to school.

A car horn startled Helga out of her thoughts. This was it. She had to ask Arnold out. Today. Helga ran outside with her bags and jumped into the backseat next to Arnold. Helga was surprised to note that Gerald was in the front seat his hair much shorter than it used to be. "Hey Helga."

"Hi, Gerald. How are you?" Helga hadn't spoken much to Gerald, but sometime in the middle or end of the seventh grade they had come to terms and had become simple friends. Nothing like she was with Phoebe and Arnold but it was still a nice feeling to know that very few people hated her anymore.

"I'm good thanks." Gerald smiled into the mirror before tuning his attention back to Phoebe. They looked so happy already.

Helga glanced at Arnold only to find him watching her curiously. "Hey, uh, Arnold?" He raised an eyebrow silently. "That.. incident.. yesterday?"

Arnold grinned. "What incident Helga?"

She blushed furiously "You know what."

"You might have to explain, I mean a lot of things happened yesterday. Was it dinner? Maybe it was was grandma calling you my girlfriend. Was it moving the furniture? Or was it after I got out of the show-"

Helga gasped, "Arnold don't!" And clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't. You. Dare. Say anything else Football Head"

"What in the world are you two going on about?" Gerald had turned around in his seat to stare at the two intently.

Phoebe giggled. "C'mon Gerald. I'll walk you to class. We can make plans on the way." To Helgas Uter disbelief Phoebe winked at Helga, got out of the car with Gerald and left, knowing Helga would lock the doors.

"Arnold! What the hell was that!?" Helga slammed the door closed after pushing the lock down just as Arnold closed his calmly.

"Do you really wanna know Helga?" Arnold walked slowly around Phoebes car, a wicked gleaming his eyes, that totally terrified Helga.

"Ar-Arnold?" He advanced on her, forcing her into the side of the car. Helgas heart raced. What was he doing? This isn't like him at all.

"After I dropped you off. I got ready for bed like usual. The first thought I had was ' I cant believe this. This is terrible things will be awkward, she'll never want to see me after this.' Then I began to realize something. I'm done sitting on the sidelines Helga. I'm done watching every guy in school drool on you, and you don't even notice them! And I realized something else. There's a reason for that isn't there, Helga? Could it possibly be the very reason you told me when we were nine? When we kept the neighborhood from being bulldozed by Ft_i_?" Helgas heart was racing faster than ever. What was he getting at? She thought they had agreed to forget that ever happened!"

"Arnold I don't-"

"No. Listen to me. I know why you changed in the seventh grade. It should have been obvious but I was not very bright in seventh grade. When I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, you flipped. You couldn't stand the idea of losing me. The idea that I hated your guts and finally gave up on you. And I think I know why. Because, you. Still. Love. Me. Don't you Helga?" By then Arnold had locked her in place, with his hand on either side of her, and his face inches from hers. "C'mon, Helga. Tell me the truth."

"I- I don't- I can't..I... Phoebe wants to go on a double date, do you wanna go with me?" Helga cringed. It was either use that to distract him, or let him pull the truth from her.

"Well. I'll consider that progress. Yes I would like to go with you." Arnold grabbed her book bag and slung it over his shoulder, forcing Helga to follow him into the school.

…...

Helga decided against telling Phoebe about Arnold very scary change in character and simply told her she had asked him out. She didn't want Phoebe to get to worked up about nothing. Arnold must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed or had a cold shower this morning. "Helga! That's great! I'm glad you finally did it."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Don't push it Pheebs." Phoebe giggled but stayed silent. " And besides,ME? How about you? You've liked Gerald almost as long as i've loved..." Helga trailed off with a grimace. "Anyways. I'm glad YOU finally did it. Did you not see how he was so focused on you in the car.

"Speaking of focused, what were you and Arnold talking about? He seemed pretty _focused_ on you. You know up against _my_ car..." Phoebe giggled again, placing her books in her locker. After not hearing a response from Helga Phoebe stopped what she was doing and shut her locker door. "Helga?"

"Oh. My. God. You weren't supposed to see that! I don't know what's got into him Pheebs... he knows. He knows how I feel and is _determined_ to get me to admit it. I don't know what to do. I cant tell him! I told him once and I regretted it instantly!" Phoebe and Helga walked to her car to wait for Arnold, forcing Helga to realize that he would show up soon.

"Helga. If you think about it, it wouldn't make any sense for him to risk your friendship by forcing you to admit your feelings-" Phoebe got cut off as Rhonda came storming over her long black hair flying furiously.

"HELGA. What was that about this morning? Against goody too shoes car!?" Helga stared at Rhonda, sure the girl had gone completely insane. " Don't play dumb, unibrow! Why are you getting THAT close to him huh? He's NOT yours, so leave him the HELL ALONE!" Rhonda was attracting attention from other students, and honestly she was seriously pushing Helgas buttons.

"Shove off Ron," Rhoda hated that nickname. "Your seriously annoying me."

"Helga! If you don't leave him for someone who_ deserves_ him so help me-"

"You'll what Rhonda? And who is it that deserves me?" Helga gasped just as Phoebe murmured 'oh no' under her breath. Arnold glared down at Rhonda, who froze, staring at Helga but not seeing her. "C'mon Rhonda, spit it out. I don't have time for this. What are you harassing Helga about?

"Arnold.."

Already annoyed with Rhonda for how rude she was being to Helga. "Ok. First off, you need to leave her alone. Second, I'm not interested in you, or Lila. Sorry Lila" Arnold apologized to the girl who showed up just then.

"Its quite alright Arnold"

"Thirdly, at least _I_ know I cant force someone to do something they don't already want to do, or force something on someone they don't feel." for those last sentence Arnold watched Helga uncaring of who noticed. " So if you please, we have a date to plan"

Rhonda shrieked. "I'M NOT CONVINCED. If you want me to believe that load of crap then your gonna have to prove your not interested in Lila." Arnold watched Lila sadly having expected this from her uncaring or unthinking best friend. Lila nodded for him to go ahead, not at all looking sad which made Arnold happy, knowing that she wasn't hung up on him. Arnold truly didn't like hurting people.

"Alright Rhonda. You want proof? Fine. But don't expect us to ever be even remotely friends after this. I wont associate myself with rude people like you." With that said Arnold approached Helga intently, on a mission.

Helga gulped, having stayed silent through the whole thing. "Oh God." Arnold grabbed her face gently between his hands, which by the way were surprisingly soft and warm, and kissed her hard. Helga melted instantly, kissing him back with just as much passion if not more. Quiet gasps surrounded them but neither cared. Arnold guided her lips open and kissed her deeper, eliciting a quiet moan from her, before finally pulling away.

"Leave Rhonda." Arnold watched Helga intently, waiting for her to close off. But she never did, she just stood there, with Phoebe standing by her side a gin on her face, and stared, panting softly.

Helga was dumbfounded. He kissed her. He Kissed her and was totally serious about it! And boy did she swoon from that kiss. Helga didn't know what to do. _Arnold had kissed her. Hard._


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright you guys. Here it is, chapter 6. unless I make an epilogue it will also be the last chapter. Read and review please. An yes this is my first HA! Fanfic so it isn't perfect. Thanks you guys for reading my story, y'all have been awesome and a lot of help. Anyways, here you are, hope your satisfied:) oh and P.S it is longer that the other chapters**

Arnold and Helga chapter 6

Arnold sighed, totally annoyed with himself. After thinking long and hard over what he had said to Helga before class, he realized that he made no sense what so freaking ever! He had just gotten frustrated at her that she had just wanted him to_ drop_ it like it never happened! Which didn't make any sense either! Anyone in their right minds would want _that_ kind of situation to be forgotten. He was lucky she had asked him out at all and hadn't freaked out on him and pushed him away. And to top that wonderful day, HE KISSED HER. I mean yeah she had asked him out on a double date, but that gave him no right to just plant one on her! Arnold didn't want to hurt her, he was afraid he'd gone too far with the kiss, so soon after he advanced on her earlier in the day. Despite how happy and carefree Helga usually is her life still isn't the best. He father Big Bob nowadays seems to remember her name, but on the other hand he barely acknowledges her presence, and her mother, the epitome of blonde bimbo couldn't focus on her youngest daughter for more than a couple hours on a good day!

This was exactly why he didn't want to hurt her. She was still so fragile. Arnold was determined to get her to admit to him the truth, but he needed another way to do it. He needed to court her. Get her to open up more than she has these past few years. When Arnold had seen that necklace in the shop, he had known it was perfect. He had already thought of the perfect engraving, because he already knew the truth. He knew how he felt and he was tired of admiring her from afar. It just took him a long, long time to realize.

Pulling out his cell phone, Arnold sent Helga a quick text message, a small satisfied smile on his face at the thought of finally getting his scrambled thoughts organized.

…...

Helga glanced at her phone as it loudly rang in her pocket.

_A: Hey..._

_H: Hi..._

_A: I'm sorry for that. It was inappropriate and very rude of me. I don't want to hurt you Helga..._

Helga stared at her phone for a second, a little surprised yet, not so much. The way he was acting earlier had been strange. This was the real Arnold, feeling guilty for what had happened. The little fluff.

_H: Hurt me? The only way you could ever hurt me is if you ran me over with a semi. Your too sweet to do that._

_A: Still. I feel terrible._

_H: Football Head...smh. Drop it ok? I'm fine. A little surprised but perfectly ok none the less._

_A: Whatever you say Helga._

_H: You better believe it_

Helga laughed to herself. He's said that for as long as she can remember. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Helga reminded herself to get ready for their double date. They had all agreed to go to a new hamburger joint in town. Glancing at the clock Helga gasped. " Crap! I only have an hour and a half." Helga took a quick shower using her favorite mint scented shampoo and body wash. After curling a few random locks of hair Helga stood in front of her closet. What to wear? Helga pulled out over half her closet before deciding on a purple striped skirt that came to her knees in the front and fell to her ankles and a pale purple top to tuck in. perfect. It was the kind of outfit people see all the time but it was still a form of being dressed up for Helga, who typically stuck with a simple t-shirt and shorts or jeans combo.

"Wow honey. Don't you look cute." Miriam stood in the doorway. Got a date with that boy? Whats his name? Hmmm Arnie. That's it."

"Its Arnold mom..." Miriam mumbled under her breathe something like 'uh huh that's nice dear' before wandering away forgetting what she was talking about. Helga shook her head. She sometimes wondered how Miriam has been able to stay alive.. yeah it was kind of cruel but hello... Helga glanced at the clock and smiled in triumph. Right on time, A car horn honked outside.

Phoebe was driving with Gerald in the front seat and Arnold in the backseat. "Hello Helga. You look wonderful." Phoebe smiled

"Yeah Helga you sure clean up nice." Gerald smiled at Helga then turned his attention to Phoebe who was chatting animatedly about some contest she wanted to enter.

"You look beautiful Helga." Arnold smiled at her slightly and patted her hand. Helga blushed a light shade of pink before mumbling an embarrassed thanks. She was also glad to note that the Arnold from earlier in the day was gone, replaced with the Arnold she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Sweet and soft spoken most of the time. "So have you ever been to this place? I think it was built just a couple years ago."

"I've never been. I hope its good though, otherwise its just another waste of space." Arnold raised an eyebrow at the slightly negative comment. "Sorry, old habits die hard, Football Head" Helga grinned and winked playfully at Arnold not having to think about what she was doing for once. Maybe this just might work out, she thought wistfully to herself. Maybe her and Arnold would actually work. Helga wondered to herself why she hadn't forced herself in a change of attitude earlier. He had even told her on plenty of occasions that he liked it when she was nice, like that time she had become the "IT girl" which she was still glad she gotten out of. And who'd have thought being _nice_ is what got people to forget about you. Then again maybe that's why she used to be mean all the time. Maybe she was afraid he'd forget about her because there wasn't anything memorable besides that stupid uni-

"HELGA." Helga gasped, blushing a bright red. Arnold was staring at her curiously, while Phoebe and Gerald were walking into to new joint. "Are you alright, Helga?"

Helga cleared her throat embarrassed. "Yeah I'm fine. Got lost in thought on the way here.

"Alright. Lets go before they start to wonder, huh?" Helga got out and let Arnold to walk her inside to where Phoebe and Gerald were leaning close and talking quietly to each other. Phoebe had a happy look in her eyes as she gazed at Gerald, making Helga grab onto Arnold's arm to stop him.

"They look to peaceful and private to interrupt. Maybe we should get a table for ourselves and leave them be. This time at least." Arnold watched them for a second more before nodding and leading Helga to a table across the room. "They are so cute together." Helga sighed before picking up the menu to decide what to get.

"Helga? Do you just want to go home? It's ok if you don't want to be here." He held a slightly disappointed yet understanding look in his eyes that made Helga wan to hit herself.

"Of course I want to b here! I'm just shaking off memory lane is all. I was thinking about how I was so mean to you when we were kids."

"Did you know I used to talk to Gerald about you? I'd spend hours sometimes trying to figure you out."

"Why?" The server stopped by just then to take their drink orders. After they ordered two Yahoo sodas, Arnold continued.

"You were an anomaly. A puzzle. I mean on one hand you so mean and you pushed me around all the time, and you always had these snarky comments. But as I payed more attention there were moments that you showed an emotion other than anger. Sometimes it was sadness, which by the way I never liked seeing. Sometimes it was pure joy. An I knew you were a good person. You had to be for Phoebe to be your best friend." Helga nodded. That was true. Phoebe tended to avoid those people she thought might have a bad influence or just a very bad personality in general. "And don't think I didn't catch on that one christmas. I figured it out that same night that it was you.

Helga paled. "H-How?" She had made sure that day that he hadnt seen her. Or at east she had thought no one ad seen her.

"I glanced out the widow when May and her father went to go talk on the couch. I had seen the most serene look on your face that it blew me away. I wasn't able to actually put it the pieces together that day from all the shopping Gerald and I had done, but I figured it out. And I was so, so proud of you. That confirmed my suspicions of you. You were an absolutely amazing person, even back then, you just chose to hide it for some reason." Helga was stunned. So that what had changed everything. After that day he still could barely tolerate her at times but there was time she caught him watching her with a slight smile. "If I may be so bold.." Helga stayed quiet, silently giving him the go ahead. " How did you find her? What did you do?

Helga blushed. " When you and Gerald were walking home I over heard you telling Gerald that you wished you could have found Mr. Hyunh his daughter, if only you had fund those spumoni boots. So after connecting the dots I forced the guy at the office to work all night until he located her.. I didn't want you to find out. Thought you were preoccupied with Mr. Hyunh.

Smiling, Arnold reached for Helgas hand and gently rubbed the top of it with his thumb. Helgas breathe caught at the feeling. " Helga why did you act so mean, and then go and do.. that?"

Helga hesitated, thinking. Should she tell him? Was it time for her to completely let him in? Helga frowned. It has been years since she started liking him. And maybe, Just maybe he felt the same. Or close to it. Why would he be touching her like this and talking to her like this if her didn't feel remotely the same? Taking a deep breathe Helga began at the beginning. "Do you remember pre-school? It was nasty and raining and-

"You looked so helpless."

Helga smiled to herself. "Yeah. That wa because Bob and Miriam were caught up in listening to _Olga_ play the piano so I had to walk myself to school. And then there was you. You were the first person who actually noticed me. You covered me with your umbrella and told me you liked my bow. I still have it you know. That was about eighty percent of it. And then later in the day, Harold took my crackers, so you gave me yours. That was the final step. Since that day I have been...I have..." Helga sighed and forced the words out. "I have been in love with you." Arnolds mouth hung open in surprise. "But when the class saw my reaction they laughed at me. Then I realized that if my own family doesn't notice me, why would you? You were just being your usual polite self, which I realized later on applied to nearly everyone. So I decided to hide it, Behind a bad atitude and old Betsy and the Five avengers."

As a distraction, and to keep herself from looking up, Helga began munching on her fries, giving each and everyone a dip in her ranch sauce. "Helga. Look at me please." What was he gonna say? Helga glanced up a tear falling from her eyes. " Why are you crying?" Arnold gently swiped at the tear and held her cheek in his hands. "Why would you ever believe your not worthy of anyone? We became best friends Helga. That should tell you something. And you know what? I'm gonna make sure you know your worthy. It should be your family who feels like they don't deserve you. Helga, you are so smart, your beautiful, kind, and yet you know when to step up your game. It about time you start to feel proud of yourself. Because I am proud. In the seventh grade you proved to me that you are a lot stonger than anyone gave you credit for." By then Helga had tears streaming from her eyes, and she hatted that he could see her so weak.

"Why now?"

"Because I'm dense." Helga laughed and nodded. " It took me forever to realize how I felt about you. I think I realized it in Ireland but .. I don't know. I guess I buried it for some reason.

" So the necklace..?" Helga held her breathe, waiting.

"Yeah. I think I was me, subconsciously, trying to tell you how I feel." Helga nearly hissed in frustration.

"And how do you feel, if I may be so bold...?"

"Well, the necklace was me telling you that I love you. I believe I have since the day you gave me that letter asking for my help." Helga breathe caught, before a huge grin lit her face. Then a thought occurred to her.

"What about Rhonda? She must have something u her sleeve."

"Don't worry about Rhonda. She knows when to stop. And besides, I heard Lila and Charlie are getting along quite well." Things settled down after that. Helgas tears dried up and they ate in companionable silence, only exchanging a few words and blush filled glances. Helga let Phoebe know that they were gonna go for a walk and to not wait up for them. Of course Phoebe only nodded slightly, completely distracted.

What would you guess that the temperature outside matched the mood perfectly. It was a warm eighty-five degrees and the sun was out. Helga smiled as Arnold slipped his hand into hers and traced it with hr thumb again. A good omen, the weather. "Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah?" Arnold watched Helga. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. And he really was a dense one if it took him so long to realize why he always felt strange around her.

"I love you." Helga waited with baited breathe.

"I love you too." Arnold smiled as Helga grinned from ear to ear.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to that, you know."

"That's OK. Because I don't plan to stop telling you till the day one of us dies. It took me too long to realize this and I don't plan on letting it go."

Helga stayed silent for a while, only leaning her head onto his shoulder humming a song under her breath.

"Come away with me by Norah Jones. I didn't know you liked that song."

Helga smiled, then softly she began singing

"Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me"

"I love you, Helga." He stopped them in the midle of th sidewalk, of course just as some of their friends came into view and kissed her.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold and Helga- Epilogue

_1 year later_

"Arnold. I've been thinking." Arnold raised an eyebrow at her. "Now don't get me wrong. I love you, but do you think we went to fast? I mean it was literally like before you came back we were just friends and then in less than a week or so, we are saying we love each other." Helga backed away from him and sat heavily down on the couch.

"What do you mean, Helga? Are you regretting this?

"What!? No! Of course not. I'm just saying. Don't you think it's odd?"

"Well how about you think of it this way. It wasn't rushed. At all. It just.. showed itself quickly.

"Could you explain how that makes sense Football Head?"

"Ok. Here's the thing. Lets looks at you first. You've loved me since you were three right? And it just decided to show itself after I got back from vacation right?" Helga nodded still unsure of herself. " And then there's me. Now I can't say that I've had the luxury of loving you since I was three but I can say I loved you since I was in the Eighth grade. That doesn't sound rushed to you does it?"

"Well, not when you put it like that.. I guess." Helga blushed.

"Helga. Don't ever doubt us ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, c'mon. Were gonna be late." They were off to Senior night at the high school, school having ended a week ago. Arnold wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans and Helga wore a pink shirt with white long sleeves and her pink beanie, one she hadn't worn in quite a while.

Everyone was there, Stinky, who had ended up dating Nadine, Rhonda, Who was with Herald (He lost a lot of weight over the years, wanting to show Rhonda he would do anything for her) It was quite cute actually. Gerald and Phoebe were there along with Eugene and Curly. Sid was there also with Lila, A very surprising match, and so was Sheena and Brainy, though he quit stalking her a few years back.

Arnold and Helga met up with Gerald and Phoebe to go play a game of ski ball. Later on they split up again wanting some time to their selves for a while and went to separate directions. "

"So Football Head. What do you wanna go do? We've got a bit before the place kicks everyone out." Helga squeezed his hand gently and smiled.

"There's a video showing in the gym of the past four years. Wanna go see that?" Helga nodded curious to see what kind of pictures the yearbook staff had captured. A song Helga didn't recognize played, while people trickled into the gym, taking random spots on the bleachers and floor. Arnold led her near the front. Sitting down, Helga placed herself between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. The first picture that showed , was one of Harold and Rhonda laughing at something out of the picture. The next one was of Phoebe and Gerald, with Gerald Holding Phoebe in a tight hug. That one got a few awww's from the crowd. After a few other pictures of some students they didn't know too well one of Arnold and Helga popped up onto the screen. Arnold had his arms wrapped around her waist and Helga had hers wrapped around his neck. They weren't doing anything,no kissing no talking, Just touching foreheads and smiling slightly.

Helga blushed. "I didn't know they got that." After that more showed up of the gang, more of them in groups of three's and four's. The second to last (since the last was of a panoramic view of the school) was of the entire gang back in the fourth grade, and much to Helgas dismay they had caught her gazing adoringly at Arnold who was in front and to the right of her.

Then Mr. Simmons walked onto the stage. "Now I am going to miss all of you, and you expect me to have this big special speech prepared, but all I can say is that I will miss each and every one of you. You all have a great future and I hope you pursue it to your hearts desire. Now for one last word from Arnold Shortman."

"Arnold?" He stayed silent, only grabbing Helgas hand and pulling her with him to the stage. Helgas heart began to beat fast. What was he up to?

"Stage is all yours Arnold." Mr. Simmons Gave him the microphone and walked off the stage a huge grin on his face.

"Helga. You used to be the biggest bully in our grade. No one wanted to mess with you. But me and my 'have to help' complex could see something else there. Something you were hiding. And eventually it showed. In the seventh grade you asked for my help." Arnold held her right hand with his free hand and continued talking. "And I helped. I wanted people to see you, for who yu realy are. A girl with fire and passion for what you do, yet is just as affected as every one else by what is said and done. I fell in love with you in the eighth grade when you showed EVERYONE who you are. That you can be so caring and so strong all at once." Placing the mike in the stand next to them, so that he could still be heard, Arnold got down on one knee. Helga began to shake, finally understanding what he was doing, tears streaming from her eyes, hands covering her mouth in shock. "Helga G. Pataki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my first real love but not m last as we grow older, have kids and grand kids. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Arnold held out a tiny velvet case, with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a simple white gold band with one diamond in the middle and about 3 tiny ones embedded into the band on each side of the larger one.

Without a second thought, Helga nodded vigorously. " Yes! Yes, of course!" with tears of his own Arnold placed the ring on her outstretched finger. He jumped up and held her tighter than he ever had before just as every student n the building cheered and clapped and whooted. " I love you so much Arnold."

"I love you too." Off in the background Gerald was proposing to Phoebe who of course excepted. As you can imagine, this was a plan between the two boys, hoping that their respective girlfriends would say yes. Little did they know that later on The two woman had a wedding plan of their own, a double wedding much to the guys dismay. But of course they went right along with it. Phoebe and Gerald a few years after the wedding had a baby girl named Evelyn, and Arnold and Helga had a son named Miles after his father. I could go on and on about their lives but ill leave you at this note. Dedicated to anyone in the pursuit of love and/or understanding let this be a guide, to tell you that even Helga G. Pataki managed both, and so can you. Good luck.


End file.
